Total Drama Gym Leaders
This document is for every TOTAL DRAMA CHARACTER! (and OCs) What their type would be, and which Pokemon they would have! The characters who appear in each region was picked by Randomizer. KANTO GYM LEADERS Pewter Gym Leader - Cerulean Gym Leader - Vermillion Gym Leader - Duncan (Fire) STYLE: Gym / Power Plant (The Gym is fused with a Power plant. Duncan and his gang remodeled it to look fiery) DuncanEdit Sidejob: None Why Vermillion? = Duncan and his gang border Saffron, Courtney's city. They could cause trouble there. The gym was supposed to be electric, but Duncan and his goons stole the gym badges and made their own gym in a power plant. They remodeled it to look like a fire type gym. Celadon Gym Leader - Saffron Gym Leader - Courtney (Psychic) STYLE: Gym / COURT (The Gym is fused with a Courtroom) Courtney Sidejob: Judge. Why Saffron? = The town is BOOMING...but BORING. Courtney's iron fist and sheer will keeps the town brimming, but the lack of fun is to prevent any crime. "Greetings challenger. I like to keep matters formal. I am Courtney, the Saffron Gym Leader. I also hold the title for the judge. So don't try and pull any fast ones on me. I'm sharp. I didn't just have this position handed to me. Oh no. I had to work for it. Work is key. Now work for this badge. I won't have any slackers in my court! *battle begins*" Fuschia Gym Leader - Cinnabar Gym Leader - Viridion Gym Leader - JOHTO GYM LEADERS Violet Gym Leader - Azalea Gym Leader - Goldenrod Gym Leader - Ecruteak Gym Leader - Cianwood Gym Leader - Olivine Gym Leader - Mahogoney Gym Leader - Blackthorn Gym Leader - HOENN GYM LEADERS Rustboro Gym Leader - Dewford Gym Leader - Bridgette (Water) STYLE: Gym / Beachfront (The gym is an outdoor gym on the beach) Bridgette Sidejob: Lifeguard Why Dewford? = Dewford is known for picking up many different waves that sway in all the way from Pacifidalog. Bridgette would LOVE surfing on those. Mauville Gym Leader - Lavaridge Gym Leader - Petalburg Gym Leader - Fortree Gym Leader - Mossdeep Gym Leader - Sootopolis Gym Leader - SINNOH GYM LEADERS Oreburgh Gym Leader - Eterna Gym Leader - Veilstone Gym Leader - Pastoria Gym Leader - Hearthrome Gym Leader - Canalave Gym Leader - Snowpoint Gym Leader - Sunnyshore Gym Leader - UNOVA GYM LEADERS Aspertia Gym Leader - Virbank Gym Leader - Mel (Poison) STYLE: Gym / CLUB (The Gym is fused with a rave) CourtneyEdit Sidejob: DJ Why Virbank? = The place is practically a downtown party animal paradise. Mel was born for this town. Plus, the gym is an underground club. Let's keep it that way. "Hey sugar. Whatsa matter? Music too loud? Not feeling the groove?... OH. You're a challenger! Sorry, I'm still a little loopy from the other night. I'm Mel. The gym leader. Normally, a gym leader would be embarasssed at such a mix-up. But I'm all cool with it. I like the ups and downs life throws at ya. Full of "suprises". Now, show me your "power". *battle begins*" Castelia Gym Leader - Nimbasa Gym Leader - Lindsay (Electric) STYLE: Gym / CATWALK (The gym is fused with a large fashion show catwalk) Lindsay Sidejob: Model Why Nimbasa? - Nimbasa is all about fun. Lindsay probably loves the ferris wheel. She'd probably like the sport courts too. Maybe Tyler plays there. "And coming from Somewhere Couture... is.. YOU! Tell me WHERE did you get your clothes from? Castelia? Hoenn? A MALL?! I can't help but adore the pretty things in life. It brightens my day to see everyone wearing such shockingly beautiful suits and dresses, and even those cute skinny jeans they sell at like, EVERY store now. I can tell you all about that later. You're a challenger, right? Okay... I've never fought in heels before, but here goes nothing! *battle begins*" Driftveil Gym Leader - Mistralton Gym Leader - Opelucid Gym Leader - Humilau Gym Leader - KALOS GYM LEADERS Santalune Gym Leader - Cyllage Gym Leader - Shalour Gym Leader - Coumarine Gym Leader - Lumiose Gym Leader - Laverre Gym Leader - Anistar Gym Leader - Snowbelle Gym Leader - CHARACTER TYPES (POSSIBILITIES) Gwen: Ghost, Dark Izzy: Grass, Bug, Electric, Psychic Beth: Normal, Bug, Fairy Lindsay: Electric, Fairy, Flying Heather: Dark, Fire, Leshawna: Normal, Fighting, Ground, Rock Bridgette: Water Eva: Fighting Sadie & Katie: Psychic, Electric Courtney: Rock, Fighting, Psychic